


Sterile Environment

by AdamantSteve



Series: The Adventurous Sex Life of Clint Barton [5]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Marking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipples, Piercings, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil pierces Clint's nipples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterile Environment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Present is One You Share](https://archiveofourown.org/works/566260) by [infiniteeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight). 



> I did a little research but since I haven't had my own nipples pierced I can't speak to healing times and the exact processes involved. I don't know if you need a license to pierce people either? But it's Phil so lets just say he has one if you are meant to have one.
> 
> Thanks to [Dunicha](http://www.dunicha.tumblr.com/) for Betaing.

Clint was dazed and content after a thorough and efficient Philip J. Coulson blowjob, pressed back into the pillows with the weight of Phil half on his chest, still covering him with sweet little kisses. They eventually centered on one particular area, one which Phil had been paying a surprising amount of attention to of late. 

 

" _What_?" Clint asked teasingly, looking down at Phil's head as he rubbed his nose over his nipple _again_. He looked up in confusion. "You've been obsessing over my nipples for weeks now.”

 

"Oh, nothing... I just like them is all." Phil answered, not meeting his gaze as directly as usual. 

 

"You know you can play with them all day long if you want, but they really aren't very sensitive so I feel like you're kinda wasting your time." 

 

Phil drew away at that. "Does it bother you? I can stop." 

Any attention Phil paid Clint was always more than welcome. "No, I don't mind, I just don't get the obsession is all." 

 

Clint watched as Phil stiffened and took a breath with which to say something, but then stop. If there was one thing Clint was good at it was watching and waiting; they'd played this kind of game before, and more often than not, Phil was the one who would crack first. It was one of the reasons Clint had hounded him so much before they got together: no one else could make Coulson crack like Clint could.

 

Eventually, Phil took the breath again and let it out. "You know how you said... when you were younger, you had some piercings?" Clint threaded a hand into his hair. "Yeah?" He figured where Phil was going with this but wanted to hear it out. Phil kind of squirmed, but Clint stroked his hair gently and kept waiting. "I just... like that idea is all," he finished quietly. 

 

"Yeah? You a secret punk, Coulson?" Phil pursed his lips and smiled at that as he rolled his eyes. "It's silly..." 

"Which bit of me do you like the idea of being pierced? Or is it a general thing?" Clint asked. Phil slowly, silently nudged at Clint's nipple with his nose again before glancing up at him. "You've been thinking about that for all these weeks?" Clint asked him, amused. Phil chased away another smile. "Kinda?" 

 

Clint motioned for Phil to move a little further up the bed to kiss him. 

"It's a little nineties boyband, don't you think?" Clint teased, once Phil was biting his ear gently. "Mmhmm" was all Clint got in response. "I can get them pierced again if you want me to," he said, relishing the weight of Phil so close. "Or my ears? What about my tongue?" Clint kept listing every place he could imagine being pierced as Phil ground his hardness into his hip before crawling up and coming across his chest.

 

-

 

They didn't discuss it again for a few weeks, with missions and briefings and the odd alien invasion to fend off, and Clint had almost forgotten about it until he came home to find Phil already there, hastily packing something away in a drawer and acting nonchalant about it. They both knew Phil wasn't that sloppy when it came to any kind of deception, so Clint let it play out the way Phil had no doubt planned. "What you got there, Phil?" Clint asked, shucking off his jacket and hanging it up. Phil picked at the corner of the dining table in the worst display of detachment Clint had ever seen. "Oh, nothing, just tidying some things away. You want to eat out or stay in tonight?" 

 

Clint rounded the table to stand next to Phil and pull him in for a kiss before opening the drawer without looking. Phil started and moved to push ineffectually at it but Clint held it fast, peering at the anonymous cardboard box with Phil's name and their shared address on it. "It's just some stuff I bought, it's nothing," Phil said, hiding his face in Clint's shoulder. Clint pushed open one of the flaps of the box and sure enough, it was piercing paraphernalia, not that Clint was much of an expert. He'd been drunk when he'd last had anything pierced and that was years ago now anyhow. But knowing Phil, he'd already be an expert worthy of any body modification shop in America, and wasn't that a strange and thrilling thought?

 

"You're very resourceful, Phil," Clint said into his hair, tipping his head up to kiss him and not saying anything about how red his face was. "I love you," Clint promised, pleased to see Phil smile and say it back. 

 

When he broke away, Phil was mostly back to his self-assured, calm self, leaving to make tea and look around the kitchen to see if there was anything he could cook for dinner, conveniently giving Clint a chance to root through the small box. He pulled it out of the drawer and took it over to the couch and then sat and pulled out various plastic bags containing myriad tools and supplies: some kind of tongs, some needles in sterile packages, alcohol swabs and a dozen small silver balls, rods and rings mixed together. 

 

Phil paused for a moment when he returned, though it wasn't as if he didn't know exactly what Clint had been doing in there. He came over holding some kind of herbal tea that Clint accepted gratefully. They all tasted much the same to him, but he liked them because Phil made them for him.

 

"So tell me how this works," Clint said, pulling Phil down gently until he was sitting next to him so Clint could wrap Phil's arm around his own shoulders. 

 

"Well, it's really pretty simple. You sterilize everything, obviously," Clint nodded gravely, "and then you use these," he opened and closed the clampy things a few times, "to grip the skin-" Clint held out a hand and Phil demonstrated on the skin between his thumb and his forefinger. Phil rooted around with one hand for the packet of needles and held them up. "You push one of these through, then replace it with one of these," he held up the bag of silver bits, "and then you wait for it to heal." 

 

He swallowed and reached for his tea. "How long does that take?" Clint asked. 

Phil gave him a shrewd look. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" 

Clint grinned, "I just wanted to see if you'd done your homework." 

 

"We don't have to, I just... saw this stuff and it seemed like it might be a useful skill in the future." Clint actually conceded that; their job was hardly average, and who knew when someone might have to go undercover as... someone who had a ton of piercings?

 

But that wasn't why Phil had bought them, they both knew that. 

 

"You wanna do it?" Clint asked, turning to look Phil in the eye properly. 

" _Yes_ ," he replied without hesitation, “do you?” 

Clint grinned back. "Anything that has you all flustered like this has got to be worth it. You want to do it now?" 

 

Phil’s face lit up before he looked down in thought. "I want to say yes. But would you mind if we do it in, say, a week?" 

"Sure, whatever you want. Why the wait?" 

"I just... don't want to rush," Phil answered. "You're really gonna let me?" He turned so he could lay a hand on Clint's side, pulling up his t-shirt to get to his skin. As he did so he kept his eyes trained on Clint's. "You know that... you can't take them out. After they're put in, you can't just switch them out like earrings." 

 

"Well I guess i'd have to come to you for that." Clint replied, watching Phil's lips as he bit them. A little bit of possessiveness went a long way for Phil, and this whole thing was clearly doing a number on him. 

 

"You will." Phil murmured as he passionately kissed Clint, the two of them wrestling around on the couch until Clint was half naked with a spit-lubed Phil rocking inside him and sucking less permanent things into his skin. 

 

-

 

The week flew by too fast, Phil leaping on Clint whenever the subject was raised. He practiced on various things, pierced his own ear one day before taking it out, which gave Clint all sorts of conflicting reactions: laughter and arousal and some kind of hot gym teacher fantasy that neither of them fully understood beyond wanting to have a _lot_ of sex with each other. 

 

When the time came, Phil laid out clean towels on the bed and had Clint shower (and then, tediously, get dressed, bottom half at least) before swabbing him down and getting ready. "Are you sure about this?" Phil asked, once Clint's nipples were hard from the chill of the alcohol. "We can wait another week if you want," Clint replied, earning himself a jab in the ribs. 

 

He cursed more at the coldness of the forceps than anything else, suddenly growing serious when he saw the look on Phil's face and his steady, gloved hands. The thick needle piercing his skin hurt, but he was too transfixed by Phil being so goddamn focused and intense - even with this, which didn't matter at all, really - that the pain didn't even register. "Are you alright?" Phil said, face suddenly filled with concern, leaving the needle where it was but letting go with the forceps. 

 

"Kiss me?" Clint said, and Phil smiled before leaning down to kiss him whilst holding his hands out of the way. "You want some water?" Clint just shook his head and smiled, content to let Phil take care of him, which he always did, because he was awesome.

 

He attached one end of the silver barbell they'd agreed on to one end of the needle and drew it through, removing the needle and deftly screwing the ball onto the other end. And then it was done. They both just looked at it for a long moment. Phil's metal on him, in him. Like he was tagged. He didn't have to ask for another kiss, Phil almost bruised his mouth with the one he attacked Clint with. 

 

Wordlessly, he pierced the second nipple, faster than the first but no less efficient, and then it was over. Clint looked down his body at the four gleaming silver balls, his flushed nipples between each pair. They framed the shape of his tented sweatpants, swiftly pulled down by Phil before he swallowed Clint's cock in one movement. He kept looking up at his handiwork, eyes deep with lust, and as the piercings began to make themselves feel known, Clint came hard into Phil's mouth. 

 

Phil moved up the bed to lay next to Clint and jerk off, probably. "Wait," Clint cried, fighting his own orgasmic state of calm, "let me suck your cock." And he did, and Phil came, and he swallowed every drop.

 

-

 

The piercings were annoying as hell for a few days, bleeding occasionally but just sore most of the time. Phil got all breathless whenever he saw them, but didn't dare touch them for fear he'd hurt Clint too much. He took his duties as Nipple Caretaker very seriously, though, swabbing them with saltwater diligently morning and night, and applying soft pads of cotton to them so they wouldn't rub or seep through Clint's shirts. 

 

After a few weeks, there was still a little pain, but not so much, and as aroused by them as Phil was, it took Clint two full days to get him to really go to town on them again. 

 

Now those redundant sucks and kisses from before felt a thousand times more intense, even with Phil being gossamer light in his touch. Seeing Phil with his eyes closed in ecstasy, moaning as he closed his mouth around each one in turn almost had Clint coming untouched, and Phil took pains to reinforce that connection as the following weeks and months passed, ‘til Clint would get hard from the simplest rub of Phil’s palm over his bare chest. 

 

When they were completely healed, Phil switched them over to rings for a while, enjoying how much more easily those could be pulled, but for practicality's sake (always that, always practicality), the barbells were less potentially hazardous so were replaced again.

 

Whereas Clint had been decidedly uninterested in his own nipples, even with the half-assed piercing he'd had as a gutterpunk idiot kid, which had gotten all gross before getting lost somewhere in Alaska of all places, now they were a one-stop erogenous zone. Phil liked to touch them whenever he could get near them: blindly seeking them out when he was in the middle of fucking Clint on his knees, reaching up for them when he was blowing Clint, reaching down for them when Clint was blowing him. Sucking them til they were sore and twisting the little bars to make Clint writhe and pull him down on top of him. 

 

"I'm not letting you pierce my dick," he promised, frequently, even if Phil had never mentioned anything of the sort. "I'm not!" Clint would insist. "I didn't say I wanted to," Phil would reply curtly, pinching Clint's cock or his ball sack or a lip between two fingers anyway. "I'm _not_."

"Alright,” Phil would say.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
